Clan Frost-Fang
' 'is a clan of minor status seated in Chillhollow in Dawnstar. The clan's current Matriarch is Haridsvari Frost-Fang. History Early history Harald Frost-Fang, also known as Harald the Harsh, was a Berserker loyal to Clan Ghost-Wolf. When he married Svari Helm-Breaker and had his daughter Haridsvari, he tried to teach her obedience to the Ghost-Wolves. But Haridsvari was always a stubborn girl who only listened to her own conscience. She did not like the idea of being someone else's servant. Nevertheless, she accepted her role as a warrior of the clan and rose well up to the rank of Ghost-Wolf. However when she was authorised to read the clan's code book, she did not fully agree with the ideas written within and therefore chose self exile. Seeing as everything went peaceful and that the Patriarch and Haridsvari had a mutual understanding for her choice, he allowed her to form her own clan, which would become Clan Frost-Fang. Though not an actual Cadet Branch of Clan Ghost-Wolf the two clans remain allied, although the relationship is somewhat strained on both sides' behalf. Recent history In 4E 206 they participated in the Northern Alliance to vanquish the rise of the Dragon Cult. Structure The clan follows the traditional ways of a clan ranking structure. When the Wolves Came Home ''When the Wolves Came Home ''is the name of Clan Frost-Fang's code book. Unlike the code books of other clans it doesn't contain any metaphorical propaganda or legends of old. Haridsvari always believed in direct and concrete information, resulting in a book telling initiates and new members the reasons behind her choice to leave Clan Ghost-Wolf and to form her own. The book could therefore best be described as an inspiring biography, telling the reader that they should always choose their own path and make their own decisions instead of relying on higher powers to make decisions for them. The book is allowed to be read for every member of the clan, no matter their rank. Ranks The ranks within this clan are the following: The Fangthoms The Fangthoms are the heavy infantry unit of the clan. They walk clad in heavy armor and train with greatswords. Their main purpose is to break through enemy defensive lines, opening up a rift for the remainder of Clan Frost-Fang's armies to rush forth. The Piercers The Piercers are the light infantry unit of clan. They train primarily with weapons that are quick and efficient, such as short blades or hand-axes. Their purpose is to always march behind the forces of Fangthoms, waiting for the mentioned to open a gap for them in enemy lines, allowing for a quick and clean swipe of deadliness once they are through the breach. The Iceborns The Iceborns are the mage infantry unit of the clan. Despite not being a popular choice for those members eager to prove themselves, they are is still deemed to be a vital dependency for the clan's survival in battle. Focusing solemnly on training in the arts of frost magic by casting protective shields, launching devastating ice bolts or freezing their enemies with their mere breath. Known Clanmembers * Skugil Helm-Breaker, indirectly (deceased) * Jylla the Unbearing, indirectly (deceased) * Harald the Harsh, indirectly (deceased) * Svari Helm-Breaker, indirectly (deceased) * Haridsvari Frost-Fang, Founder/Matriarch (alive) * Skegill Helm-Breaker, her husband (deceased) * Harald the Younger, Fangthom (alive) * Harneska, Iceborn (alive) Traits and Reputation Quotes about the Clan Appearances * ''Ancient Legends: Molon Labe * The Clan Wars - TBA Category:The Clan Wars Canon Category:Factions Category:Clans Category:Bloodlines